Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid sample analysis materials. More particularly, the invention relates to improved dry-type liquid analysis materials which are especially effective in the case of utilizing a glucose oxidase enzyme reaction system forming hydrogen peroxide as a starting reaction for the determination of glucose in a liquid sample, particularly at a relatively high concentration of glucose.